Can I come too?
by Angel-Experiments
Summary: Ari wants to go with the flock to the house in the woods. He's trying to persuade them to let him come. my first fanfic. r/r please. plus, i'm bad at summaries, i think.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own this. I just made it up using the characters from maximum ride. and the plot.**_

**Max's POV**

"Oh my gosh," I looked down, utterly shocked.

"Please, Max," Ari said. "Take me with you!" Angel, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Jeb and I were all moving to a secluded little house in the woods... AWAY from this dreaded school. Hopefully the Erasers won't find us here.

"Ari, do you REALLY need to come? I mean, it's already a little crowded. There might not be enough room in the house," I said, sympathetically.

"But MAX! Dad doesn't want me to come either! You can't just leave me here! You can't! I'm gonna get experimented on and mutated and... and..." He broke down crying like the little kid he was. Oh brother.

"Max, let's just bring him and see what happens. It can't be all that bad," Iggy smiled at me, like he does.

"Iggy, what about Jeb? And Fang? Will he get along with Gazzy and Angel?" I wasn't all that concerned about it. But HONESTLY! Did he have to be so annoying?

"Yeah Max! Please? I'll be good. Promise!" Ari was too cute. How could I turn him down!?

"Uh... I... maybe... umm..." I stuttered. Surprisingly. "Hey! How about we go get some food? I'm starved." Ari and Iggy just glared at me funny. Well, Iggy didn't glare but he looked in my general direction, 'cause you know, the blind thing. I walked off to the little cafeteria that Jeb had made for us. And guess what? Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were all there. Just my luck.

"Hey guys, can I come with you to the house?" Ari asked all child and cute like. Grumble.

"Shh. Not so loud, Ari. We don't want THEM to know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, I don't own this. I just made it up using the characters from maximum ride, and the plot.**_

"Oh, ok. I didn't know," Ari looked at them and smiled. "Sorry, Fang."

Fang sighed, "It's alright. Now what did you want?"

"I wanna come to the house in the woods!" He just gleamed, like, well, a kid. WHY!? WHY ME?

"I don't have a problem with it. Angel? Nudge? Gazzy? What do you think?"

"Yeah! Sweet! Awesome! A friend!" They all said in unison. Did they have to make my job so difficult?

"Greeeeeeat," I mumbled, "Iggy, Fang, Angel, Nudge, AND Gazzy. Super totally wonderful."

"What's that, Max? Didn't quite catch that," Fang smiled at me. Oh my gosh he was cute. Shut up, Shut up!

"Nothing! Just saying how... Great it would be to bring him with us," I stuttered. Why did I say that? Why do I agree with everything Fang says? I'm the leader. And WHY is he so cute!?

"Ok it's settled then. Ari comes with us." Fang declared his victory as I grumbled away to the corner (picture me sitting in a corner like a depressed child; yeah I know, impossible). There was an outburst of cheers, followed by a loud _Shh _ from the whitecoat watching us this shift.

"Now to break the news to Jeb," I remarked happily. There were groans. They all turned around and started complaining. Except the cute little childish brat (aka Ari). I sighed and looked down, "What?"

"Thanks Max. You rock and are the bestest person in the entire world. But..uh... can we NOT tell my dad?" I must have looked confused. "We will not tell Dad."

"I heard you the first time, buddy, but don't you think that this is a little late to not tell him? I mean we're leaving tomorrow," I smiled. Ari sighed and told me he'd tell Jeb. He walked off down the hallway to talk about my doom. Wonderful. I slowly walked back to the tables to sit beside Ig. Fang looked over and gave me his worst look. "What's that about, Fang?"

"Nothing, just that you dragged the cute little kid into all this. Not that you really care what happens to him."

"Me? You agreed to him coming. He begged me and followed me! How did he find out in the first place? Angel?" I looked in her direction as she had barely looked up since he had left.

"Why do you blame me? Ok, never mind, don't answer that. I told him because I thought you would let him come! He's so cute and sweet and... well... I kinda like him." Angel was faced with a large group of very shocked, very confused mutant children. "What?"


End file.
